Drabbles of Awesomeness
by rensahannou
Summary: Unrelated drabbles of various lengths. Pairings also vary. Currently mostly shortish Jagan stuff, and rated for language.
1. unnamed drabble

**Title:** none...

**Disclaimer:** Not my boys, although I kind of love them like they were.

**Author's Notes****:** Just a tiny little drabble I wrote one day. Jagan, Kendall/Camille

* * *

><p>It was interesting, Logan thought, to suddenly realize you were in love with your best friend.<p>

Well, okay, 'interesting' was an understatement. _Earth-shattering_ was a more apt term.

He felt like he should question this revelation, should dismiss it as something silly and fleeting, should blame it on the punch that a few minutes ago he had been sure was non-alcoholic.

Instead he told Kendall. Partly because Kendall was standing right next to Logan when this all happened, but mostly because Kendall would probably tell him the punch was spiked or he hadn't been getting enough sleep lately or give some other logical reason why what he was feeling wasn't real and was therefore no longer earth-shattering.

"I think I'm in love with James," Logan said, aware his face was contorted oddly but really not able to help it.

"That's nice," Kendall said. Logan looked over at him to see him staring out into the crowd at the party.

"…Are you even listening to me, Kendall?"

"Sure buddy."

Logan couldn't believe this. Here he was making this life-changing confession and Kendall's attention was completely focused elsewhere.

"Kendall!"

"What Logan? I get it. You're in love with James. Two questions. One, why are you telling _me_? Two, does this mean I can ask Camille out now?"

Logan's mouth opened and closed a few times, staring at Kendall in disbelief. Then he followed Kendall's line of sight to see he was watching _Camille _dancing with some friends. It figured, really. Logan's world had just turned upside-down and Kendall was using the moment to his own advantage.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Logan replied, waving a hand in irritation.

"Awesome." Kendall took two steps before turning around and coming back. He set a hand on Logan's shoulder and looked him in the eye, told him "Good luck with James. I'll be rootin' for ya," and then left.

"Great pep talk, Kendall," Logan muttered, going back to his stupid un-spiked punch that he couldn't even blame for his stupid undeniable feelings.


	2. Countdown

**Title:** Countdown

**Author's Notes****:** A drabble I wrote for **Panda Gravy **for the prompt 'Jagan New Year's Eve with it nearing midnight'. Also go read her stuff, she writes Jagan and it is amazing~

* * *

><p>This fancy industry party was not how Logan was expecting to spend New Year's Eve, but when Kelly had called them during their holiday break in Minnesota and told them about it their arguments had been futile. It wasn't as bad as it could be, really; the food was good, and there were some higher-level celebrities than Big Time Rush there so that was cool. Plus no one was watching the alcohol that closely, although that seemed to be a bigger bonus to his friends than Logan himself. He just hoped they wouldn't do anything stupider than usual.<p>

By the time it was nearing midnight, all three of Logan's friends had basically disappeared. Logan figured they were all trying to find a girl to kiss, which shouldn't be too difficult in this crowd. Unless they wasted all their time trying to find the 'right' girl. Which Logan was not doing, since...he wasn't entirely sure anymore he wanted to kiss _any_ girls, right or not.

So instead he was standing off to a corner, holding a glass of something non-alcoholic but still not very tasty, when 11:58 rolled around and the crowd was getting increasingly excited. And then, out of nowhere, was James.

"Logan!" James said, wide-eyed. "I found you! Come on, we're running out of time!" He grabbed Logan's arm and started tugging him away.

"James, wait, what—where are we going?" Logan asked as he tried to keep up.

"I found someone for you to kiss!" James told him without looking back.

Logan tried to put on the brakes then, but James just pulled harder. "I don't need you to find me anyone to kiss!"

"Well you didn't find anyone on your own, so obviously you do."

"No, I don't need someone to kiss, period!"

James paused for a split-second to look back at Logan in disbelief before he started walking again. "Logan, if you don't kiss someone at midnight it'll screw your whole year up. We can't have you ruining our year because you were being weird and anti-social on New Year's Eve."

Logan huffed. "I am not being weird and—where are we _going_?" James was taking them out of the party room.

"Just shut up and hurry," he replied. Logan rolled his eyes, but followed.

They reached the end of the hallway outside the room with what had to be less than 30 seconds to spare. James stopped then, and Logan looked around in confusion. "James, I don't—there's no one here."

"Yes there is," he said, turning to face Logan.

Logan looked from side to side again, but no...there was no one. From the open doorway he could hear the countdown begin. "James, there's not—"

"Yes, there _is_, Logan."

Logan looked up at James, eyebrows furrowed, but was met with an expression so serious his confusion gave way to surprise and then something else. Something that made his heart beat faster, made his skin tingle.

"Wait, you..." he half-whispered.

"Right," James said with a nod. "Me."

James still had a hand on Logan's arm. He stepped in closer, crowding Logan's space, but Logan didn't move away.

Then the clock struck midnight.


	3. Easy As Pie

**Title:** Easy As Pie

**Summary:** James is gone for the weekend and Logan has a battle with pie.

**Author's Notes****: **I got this idea and so I wrote it. A little longer than a drabble but I'm still sticking it here :D Jagan.

* * *

><p><em>"DAMMIT!"<em>

Logan had been managing to keep quiet so far. It was still early on a Saturday and everyone else was asleep, and he preferred them to stay that way. It would be nearly impossible to get anything done in the kitchen with everyone up and about and _judging him._

But then he'd ruined the stupid meringue—_again_—and it was just all so _frustrating_. Logan was a genius_, dammit_, and making pie was not _rocket fucking science_.

Maybe he'd have better luck if it was.

He'd been grumbling and muttering to himself all morning, not to mention the whole room smelled like food, but that particularly loud expletive was what did it—not 30 seconds later, Kendall came skidding out of the hallway while Carlos ran out onto the balcony, helmet in place, looking around like he was anticipating an attack.

"Logan," Kendall said, and Logan glared at him for no real reason other than he was irritated at the world at the moment. "What—are you doing?"

"He's making _pie_!" Carlos exclaimed, and Logan barely opened his mouth to say something before Carlos was standing on the other side of the counter, wide-eyed and expectant.

"It's not for you," Logan told him, grabbing the bowl of useless meringue protectively. Carlos slumped, and Logan immediately felt bad. He sighed. "When I can get one to actually _turn out right_ you can taste it."

Carlos grinned but Logan's attention turned to Kendall, who was walking over to them slowly. "You're making _pie_? At like 8 in the morning? On a _Saturday_? _Why_? Dude, you look like some crazed pastry chef or something. You're a mess. The kitchen is a mess." He waved an arm around to illustrate his point.

"That's because making pie is not as easy as they would lead you to believe!" Logan shouted in his own defense.

"Keep it down!" Kendall hissed. "It's bad enough you woke _us_ up, we _really_ do not want to risk waking up my mom and sister, okay? And who are 'they', exactly?"

"The stupid pie bloggers!" Logan said, a little more quietly, and jabbed his whisk in the direction of his open laptop sitting on the other counter.

"What kind of pie are you making?" Carlos asked, grin still firmly in place.

"That is _really_ not the issue here, Carlos," Kendall said before Logan could answer. "The bigger question is why Logan has turned the kitchen into a sugary war-zone this early on a Saturday."

Kendall was looking at him expectantly. Logan tried to corral his thoughts. "I…needed to learn how to make pie."

That got him an eyebrow-raise, but then Carlos said "Ah, I get it."

"Get what?" Kendall and Logan both asked.

"He's James-sick," Carlos said, and although that was the weirdest phrasing Logan could imagine he still knew exactly what Carlos meant and it made him blush. "You know, like home-sick, except with James."

"Carlos, that is not—" Logan tried to say.

"Oh, wow, he's right," Kendall interrupted. "James has been gone for like a whole what, 16 hours and you've gone loopy."

"That is not true!" Logan protested, brandishing his meringue-laden whisk at them.

"Can I lick that?" Carlos asked.

Logan opened his mouth intending to deny the request, but then he remembered the damn stuff was already ruined. "I guess," he said, handing over the whisk to Carlos. "I need to start over anyway."

Carlos moved to the other counter and took a seat, licking the whisk happily, but Kendall continued his scrutiny. "Okay, so how exactly does James visiting his mom for the weekend translate into you going into crazy pie-baking mode?"

Logan leaned back against the cabinets and looked forlornly into his bowl. He stuck a finger in the meringue and tasted it. It might have been useless for pies, but at least it was still edible. Pretty good, actually. But not good enough.

"Logan?" Kendall prompted after a few moments of silence.

"He called me," Logan said, trying to will himself and his brain into coherency. He'd barely slept and he'd been up making—attempting to make—pies since like five a.m. "Last night."

"James did?" Kendall asked, walking over to take the stool next to Carlos. Logan nodded, glancing up. Carlos offered the whisk to Kendall but he shook his head. "And what did James say?"

Logan sighed, and could already feel his nerves reacting at the memory of the conversation. "Basically that he's going to leave me for a pie-maker."

"_What?_" Kendall and Carlos asked together, equally incredulous.

The meringue bowl was tossed down on the counter as Logan turned to them. "You see why I have to do this? I got to hear all about the new pie shop at home and how his mom took him there yesterday because, you know, James loves pie, and _apparently _the _owner_ of the place is some young, probably hot guy who learned how to bake pies from his grandmother and he can make any kind of pie there is and it's the best pie James has ever tasted and the guy was so _smart_ and knew _everything_ about pie and let James taste every single one and James couldn't decide what to take home so his mom bought him like five whole pies and he's probably going to eat them all this weekend but don't worry, he'll pick up some more before he leaves so _we_ all get to taste how amazing James's future husband's pies are."

Logan strode forward, taking the meringue bowl with him, and grabbed the whisk out of a slack-jawed Carlos's hand.

"And I'm not losing to a fucking pie-maker," Logan added before turning on the sink. "So when James gets home he'll see. I might not have learned from my _grandmother_ or anything but I can follow a damn recipe and I have the whole Internet! I can make anything too!"

"Logan?" Carlos said, tentatively.

"What?" Logan jerked his head up to glare at them.

"Nothing," Carlos said quickly, shaking his head. "Um. Good luck with the pie."

"Okay," Kendall said, "this is too much crazy for me this early in the morning. I'm going back to bed. Carlos, um, I think we should give Logan his space."

"Oh, uh…okay," Carlos agreed, looking reluctantly at the ingredients and empty pie crusts lining the countertop. Logan hadn't even managed to get a stupid pie in the oven yet so he didn't even know if the crusts were any good.

As his friends left, Logan went to his laptop, whisk in hand, to once again check the recipe for meringue. He would _get this right_, dammit. That stupid pie-maker in Minnesota might be James's favorite right _now_ but that would all change soon.

"Do you really think those pies are that good?" Carlos whispered excitedly from somewhere behind Logan.

Logan turned and sent the whisk flying, but he hadn't aimed very well and it didn't hit anywhere near Carlos. Still, the sound was enough to send both him and Kendall running towards the bedrooms.

Maybe meringue was too advanced for now anyway. Logan had until Sunday evening to perfect his pie-making, so there was no need to go for the complicated recipes first. He could try something simple. That stupid saying 'easy as pie' had to come from somewhere, right?

_Right_, Logan's sleep-deprived, hysteria-wracked brain supplied for him, _'easy as pie' is exactly how you're going to lose James._

Logan walked across the room to retrieve his whisk.

He wasn't losing to a fucking pie-maker. No way.


	4. Movie Theaters Are Not For Talking

**Title:** Movie Theaters Are Not For Talking

**Author's Notes****:** Written for Kre (**jamesmaslow **on Tumblr). She wanted Jagan, "watching movies." :)

This is dialogue-only (hopefully not too confusing), and it's very silly.

* * *

><p>"Wait, I can't read the title for this movie."<p>

"That's because it's in Italian."

"What? _Italian_? Why is it in Italian?"

"Because it's an Italian movie, James."

"What do you mean? Like, the whole thing is in Italian?"

"Right. It's subtitled."

"You mean I have to _read_ it? I don't want to read a movie, Logan!"

"It's a foreign art film, James. It's _cultured_. It's good for you."

"It's the reason you're never picking the movie again. I don't come to the theater to _read_."

"No, you come to the theater to make out with me, which is silly since we can do that at home without paying money."

"You pay for the ambiance."

"And the uncomfortable seats."

"I'm not reading a movie, Logan."

"You'll like it, James. There's nudity."

"Wait, it's a _porno_? You've brought me to watch _porn_? We can do that at home too, you know. Also for free."

"It's not porn! It's _art_!"

"With naked people."

"_Tastefully_ naked people!"

"So what, they just walk around naked all artfully? There's no sex?"

"No, I think there's sex. I don't know how much they show…"

"So this _is_ porn. Italian porn. Expensive Italian porn."

"Shut up and eat your popcorn. That was the expensive part."

"You know, being tastefully naked in a movie sounds like fun. I should look into a role like that."

"_What_?"

"I could be in an art film, too. I'm artsy. Plus I look awesome naked."

"No!"

"_No_, I don't look awesome naked? Logan, you are the number-one fan of my nakedness."

"_No_, I don't want my boyfriend being in porn!"

"Fiance, you mean. And what happened to the tastefully cultural art film?"

"Wait, _what_? What are you talking about?"

"You said this was an art film, now you're saying—"

"No, the _other _part. The 'fiance' part."

"Oh, right. We're engaged. You should use the proper terminology."

"Um, when exactly did this happen?"

"You don't remember?"

"No…? Oh, wait you don't—are you talking about when you said 'I'm gonna marry you someday' when I was half-asleep one night last week?"

"Yeah."

"James that wasn't a proposal! It wasn't even a question! And I definitely didn't say yes."

"You didn't say no, though."

"Because it wasn't a question! And I was almost asleep! And, we'd just…you know."

"So what are you saying, then? That doesn't count?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, James."

"Well, fine then. I'll _ask_ this time."

"What, here? Now?"

"Yeah."

"No!"

"I haven't even asked yet, Logan. You can't reject me before I propose, that's just not fair."

"James you are not proposing in a movie theater!"

"Oh. I guess I can wait till dinner, then."

"_No_!"

"Well then when do you _want_ me to ask, huh?"

"In a year!"

"…A _year_? That's a _really_ long time, Logan."

"It's not _that_ long. We're 19, James. You can't get engaged when you're 19."

"…Is that a new law I haven't heard of?"

"Yes, it's the Logan Mitchell Law of Not Being Stupid and Getting Engaged Before You're 20."

"But we're already pre-pre-engaged, Logan. Right? So the next step—"

"Is being pre-engaged. Not engaged-engaged."

"Okay. So we're pre-engaged, then. Does that make me your pre-fiance? Future-fiance? What's the term I should use?"

"Boyfriend, James."

"…But that doesn't sound like we're anything."

"It sounds like we're a couple, which is exactly what we are."

"But we're pre-engaged. Or do I have to ask you first? I didn't have to ask to be pre-pre-engaged so I'm not sure about the rules, here."

"Can't we figure this out later, James? We've already missed the beginning of the movie, I have no idea what's going on…I'm just glad the theater's nearly empty so no one has gotten mad at us for talking this much."

"The theater's nearly empty because no one wants to see foreign art porn."

"It's not _porn_, James!"

"So are there naked chicks or naked dudes? Or both?"

"I don't know, why don't you watch and find out? Silently?"

"Fine. Do you want me to tell you what you've missed so far?"

"What, like you know."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure this is the movie Camille dragged me to the other week. There were more people in the theater then, though."

"…_What_."

"We asked you to come, but you said something about snails and mood music and…I dunno. You were busy."

"Are you telling me you have _seen_ this movie?"

"Well, sort of. It's hard to watch the action and read at the same time. Mostly Camille filled me in afterwards."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You knew I went to see a movie with her!"

"No, I mean why didn't you tell me it was _this_ movie? You've been asking all these questions and complaining constantly—"

"Well I didn't know it was the same movie till just now. I recognized that guy. He gets naked later."

"…How many Italian art films do you think are in theaters at once, James?"

"I don't know! It was a different theater! They could show different movies! Do you want to know what you missed or don't you?"

"…You didn't complain when you went with Camille, did you."

"No, she said it would be good for my career to be exposed to different kinds of films."

"…"

"Plus, you know, she's kind of scary."

"Right."

"Are you mad at me now?"

"Are you going to shut up and let me watch this movie?"

"Do you even know what's going on?"

"I'm sure I can fill in the gaps."

"I can tell you."

"I'll just pick it up as I go along."

"Or I could kiss you and then you won't care that you don't know what's going on."

"James I paid to watch this movie and I'm going to—"

"…So, you still care?"

"…Yes."

"Oh. Guess I'll have to try again, then."


End file.
